


Across the Stars (A Hobbit Tale)

by MoHiggins15



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Drama & Romance, During The Hobbit, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gold Sickness (Tolkien), King Thorin, Major Character Injury, Movie 1: The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, Movie 2: The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug, Movie 3: The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoHiggins15/pseuds/MoHiggins15
Summary: With the Grey wizards apprentice, Marina, in tow, Thorin Oakenshield leads the company of thirteen Dwarves and a Hobbit through the wild to the lonely mountain. Determined to help the dwarves reclaim their home from the clutches of the dragon, Marina treks on her own mission to remember her forgotten past and identity in hopes to return to the land and family she can't remember.
Relationships: Dwalin (Tolkien)/Original Female Character(s), Fíli (Tolkien)/Sigrid (Hobbit Movies), Kíli (Tolkien)/Tauriel (Hobbit Movies), Legolas Greenleaf/Tauriel, Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: The Hobbit Fanfics





	1. Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> "We may have been star-crossed lovers, but together we formed a constellation, forever remembered by the night sky." -Timothy Johnson

She’s running. Running as fast as she can. Mud soaks into the bottom hem of her perfectly white dress. Her boots squish and squelch with each stride. Hear breathing his heavy and the cool air of the night burns her lungs. Behind her she can hear him. He’s coming for her. Even now she is in his sights. She can’t escape. She will never escape. Opening her mouth to cry out for help, for her family, is caught in her throat. No sound forms no matter how strong her will is. It’s just silence. Then there’s blood.

This wasn’t the first time I had a nightmare. In fact, for as long as I can remember I’ve had this exact same recurring nightmare. However, my memory doesn’t stretch back that far. In fact, the only memories I have are waking up in an elvish palace with no memory of who I was or where I came from. No family, friends, or self-identity. I’m no one. However, the first face I saw was an older fellow. His robes and long beard sported the same color of grey, but through the wilds of his beard I could see the small warm smile peeking through. In fact, the memory of the wizard, Gandalf, is the only thing keeping me from having a heart attack. Clutching my chest, I stare up at the ceiling above the bed. I know where I am and slowly but surely my heart steadies again.

“Marina. My name is Marina. I’m the apprentice to Gandalf the Grey and I live on a small hillside outside of Bree.” I whisper to myself as my heart finally returns to the light steady rhythm. Flopping back on my bed sighing I run my fingers through the long entanglement of brown hair. Before closing my eyes to sleep again there is a knock at the door.

Hesitant at first, I wait for the second knock. As it comes again, I pull back my covers letting my small feet touch the cold floor. Grabbing the large wooden club from the corner I make my way to the front door. If someone is daring to enter my home, they must have something valuable in mind to risk their brains getting battered. Well, if they have any at all. Mustering as much courage as I can I call out “Who is it?”

“An old friend.” The familiar voice speaks from the other side.

Grinning I drop the club and unlock the door yanking it open. The sight of the tall figure dressed in grey brings an overwhelming sense of familiarity and peace.

“Gandalf!”

Throwing my arms around the wizard he chuckles doing the same. Seeing his young apprentice after so many weeks apart did his old heart good. Wandering Middle Earth alone can grow tiresome and even more lonely. Having someone out there wishing you well and waiting for your return was something he never had before. Gandalf had never had any form of a family. At one point in his life he yearned for a child of his own, but those dreams fled as time went on and he grew old, but I changed all of that. After finding me those seemingly long years ago, he had found someone to care for. Someone who he dare call daughter. At least, that is what I wish to believe.

“You said you wouldn’t be back until the first snow. Your home much earlier than I expected.” I say gleefully as the wizard closes the door behind him.

“Yes, well, I had a change of plans. In fact, I had to attend a meeting tonight in the tavern.”

“The prancing Pony?”

Taking off his worn grey hat the wizard nods “Yes. Actually, I must discuss something with you.”

I always had a knack for reading people. However, spending so much time with Gandalf I could read the slightest detail in his expressions. It was almost like reading a book.

“It’s serious isn’t it?”

Understanding his urgency I quickly slide into the nearest chair at the small table. Folding my hands on the table I wait for the wizard to start. Matching my own posture and form he sighs leaning in “I’m embarking on another adventure. I have no idea how long I we will be away, but it is of utmost importance.”  
“Wait, we?” I question interrupting the wizard. “You mean “we” as in me and you?”

Trying to withhold the mischievous smile forming in the corner of his lips Gandalf nods

“Yes, my dear, we are going on an adventure.”


	2. Bilbo Baggins

I am entirely respectable. Being a Baggins means upholding your family name. After all, family is everything. For generations my family have lived in the Hobbit village of the Shire. It’s a quaint, quiet little place. Here nothing Unexpected ever happened.

That is until she showed up.

Sitting comfortably on my bench out in front of my home, I puffed cheerfully on my tobacco pipe. Puffing a ring of smoke, I close my eyes basking in the comfy weather of the day. However, my nose tickles and I gasp feeling the puff of returned smoke bump against my button nose. Opening my eyes, I look up seeing the tall figure in grey.

“Good morning.” I say cheerfully.

“What do you mean? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not? Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning, or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?” he asks.

For a moment I can feel my brain frying like an egg on the stove. Clearing my throat, I nod “All of them at once, I suppose.”

The tall man gives me a disapproving look. Looking back at him I’m sure I’m bewildered. I have no idea in Middle Earth who he is.

“I'm sorry, can I help you?”

Leaning against his staff he sighs “That remains to be seen. I'm looking for someone to share in an adventure.”

I pop my pipe from my mouth and smirk “An adventure? Now I don't imagine anyone west of Bree would have much interest in adventures. Nasty, disturbing, uncomfortable things. Make you late for dinner!” I chuckle and stand walking to my mailbox. I pull out my letters and newsletters mumbling to myself. Glancing up the tall grey fellow is still staring at me. I turn on my heel and begin to leave back up to my house. “Good morning.”

The older fellow grumbles “To think that I should have lived to be good-morninged by Belladonna Took's son as if I were selling buttons at the door.”

I stop in my tracks and turn back to him. I take my pipe out and point suspiciously “Beg your pardon?”

He shakes his head in disapproval “You've changed, and not entirely for the better, Bilbo Baggins.”

“I'm sorry, do I know you?”

He smirks “Well, you know my name, although you don't remember I belong to it. I'm Gandalf and Gandalf mean’s… me!”

My lips curl into a smile as the recognition clicks. I can still see the silver and orange fireworks lighting up the night sky from my memories.

“Not Gandalf, the wandering wizard, who made such excellent fireworks! Old Took used to have them on Mid-Summer's Eve!”

I chuckle and Gandalf shrugs humbly with a smile. I chuckle pulling on my trouser straps “I had no idea you were still in business.”

Gandalf gives me a scathing look “And where else should I be?”

I gesture with my pipe as my posture tightens “Well...”

My voice trails off and sheepishly I take another whiff of my pipe.

Gandalf sighs “Well, I'm pleased to find you remember something about me, even if it's only my fireworks. Well then, that's decided. It will be very good for you and most amusing for me. I shall inform the others.”

The blood drains from my face and quickly I retreat closer to my home “Inform the who? What? No, no, no!” I exclaim twirling about my pipe. “We do not want any adventures here, thank you! Not today! I suggest you try somewhere over the hill or across the water! Good morning!”

Right before I can retreat inside my home the wizard calls out “Bilbo, do help me with something dear fellow.”

I turn back as Gandalf stares back at me intently. The old Wizard nods “When a young woman comes to your door, do let her in. I advise having a kettle of tea on.”

“She? Who’s she? I don’t need anyone or anything here!”

Quickly I slam my door pressing my back against the circular wooden frame. Reaching over I switch the lock and press my ear to the door. Hearing a faint scraping sound, I make my way to the window. A pair of greyish blue eyes peers in and I quickly duck for cover. After a moment I hear the footsteps of the wizard fading as he makes his way down the path leaving the Shire.

“Nope. No adventures today.”


	3. Honey Bread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin meets a lady on the woodland path.

*Thorin*

Throughout most of my life a long journey was nothing short of an everyday task for me. Dwarves have been wanderers ever since those many years ago that the dragon attacked. We made our way to the Blue mountains and traveling to and from was no longer a taxing expedition. The woodland road the wizard instructed me to take was hardly busy. No common folk have walked its path for some time and neither has any game for me to catch. Patiently I wait for some small rabbit or even a squirrel to capture. It would be wishful thinking to imagine a nice plump doe would cross the path and feed my aching stomach.   
While my wish was answered, the beautiful plump doe that crossed the path was not that of animal sort, but of a young woman. Cheerfully she hummed strolling down the path with an enormous oversized pack much large than her round short figure. Her brown honey colored hair spilled down just past her breasts and curling at the end. Distracted by her presence I failed to give her warning of the trap set before her.   
“My lady!”  
With a loud snap the net encased her in its trapping hoisting her high above the ground. She let out a shriek losing her footing and being jumbled in the large netting. As she struggles to keep herself upright, I jump up from my hiding place in the brush and stand below her.   
“Perhaps another path would have sufficed?” I ask looking up at her. Frightened the young maiden looks back and forth unable to place the face to the voice below her. Gripping the netting she peers out “If you would be so kind as to get me down.”  
Crossing my arms, I shrug “Well it seems you got yourself into my trap and you must get yourself out.”  
Groaning she rolls her eyes “How, pray tell?” offering more than an icy bite to her words.  
“Maybe you could gnaw your way through the rope considering the sharp tongue you have. I assume your teeth are as equipped.” As I begin stepping out for her to see, I hear her jest and grumble from above. Scoffing she slumps into the netting “Well aren’t you a real Prince Charming.”  
As her eyes settle on me her face pales but her cheeks burn bright in an embarrassingly shade of red. Humored, I grin widely looking up at her and release the chuckle I have been concealing since her unfortunate entanglement. Clearing my throat, I quickly conceal my smile and cross my arms again. Blinking she avoids my gaze looking back down to the forest floor. Calmly and almost sadly she asks again “Please, can you let me down?”  
Feeling sympathetic for the snared girl I comply “Only because you said please.”  
Heading to the large tree I pull out my dagger and begin sawing. Oblivious to the chain reaction I continue sawing just as the woman protests “What are you doing?!”   
Without any more hesitation the rope snaps and the net with the girl inside falls straight to the ground with a loud thud. Her pack and some of its contents scatter across the path making more of a mess that the disarrayed leaves I used to conceal the trap in the first place. Groaning the young woman rolls over onto her back staring at the sky. Hurrying over I lean over her holding her round dirt covered face in my hands.  
“Are you alright?” I ask fearing she may have broken more than her ass. Groggily she opens her eyes focusing on my face. As her vision clears her sparkling blue eyes look up at me. She looks baffled more than injured or angry. The same red color her face turned the first time she saw me forms again on her cheeks. Smirking I take her hand “Let’s get you up.” Hoisting her on her feet she grunts wincing at her aching body. She rubs her rear and the back of her head all at once murmuring “Thank you.”  
I nod and look at her scattered belonging covering the road “Allow me to help you collect your things.”  
She sighs “Oh, no, thank you. I’ll get them and let you carry on about your business.”   
“Please, I insist.” We bump heads as we both lean over to grab up some of her clothing. Wincing I chuckle rubbing my forehead as does she. Her smile seems to light up the forest floor and is just as calming and alluring.  
“I’m sorry my lady, perhaps I am more of a nuisance than help.”   
She sarcastically snatches the shirt from my hands and smirks “Yes, perhaps you are.”  
Her facial expression and tone of her sassy like voice clues me in on the playfulness behind the remark. Nodding I smirk once more now only noticing I have smiled more in the past ten minutes then the past ten years.  
The sound of her pack clattering snaps me out of my daze. Looking I see her struggle to put her pack back on before giving it one good hoist to her shoulders. Puffing a piece of hair from her face she sighs contently whilst dusting the dirt from her pants “Ah, well, this has been fun mister, but I must be on my way. Sorry about ruining your…net.”  
Looking at the now cut up rope I sigh in defeat “No bother, I’m sure I’ll have plenty of food offered at my destination.”  
“Oh…” she says regretfully “I-I feel really bad now.”   
Looking to her she sheepishly rubs the back of her neck biting her lip. Nervously she fidgets but then her eyes widen in some realization. Excitedly she exclaims “Oh! Wait!”  
Slinging her heavy pack down like a dead body she begins rummaging through it like a dog digging a hole.  
“Here you go.” Cheerfully she remarks extending a wrapped and freshly baked loaf of honey bread.   
I’m caught off guard by her offer. It’s rare people show any interest in conversation with me forced or not. Even more so I don’t get much kindness from others either. Perhaps it’s my brooding and demeanor or perhaps just because I’m a Dwarf. Mountain or no mountain. I almost take the bread suspiciously but nod “Thank you.”  
Grinning she nods back averting your eyes “Your welcome.”  
Looking down at the bread I see the glistening deliciousness of the sweet honey nectar. My stomach growls and my mouth begin to water. Just before I can take a bite and taste its sweetness I look back to the girl.  
“What is your-…”   
She’s gone. Looking up and down the path I see no sign of her. There is no sound of humming or scattered pieces of clothing from her pack. The only proof of her being here is the honey bread in my hand.


	4. An Unexpected Party

*Marina*

Bilbo Baggins of the Shire. A recluse of a Hobbit in his middle age and alone on his family’s hilltop. Gandalf was very precise with his instructions. The Shire was a half a day’s walk if you keep a good steady pace and staying on the woodland path would lead you straight there. You’ll know you in the right place when you see the glowing blue mark on the green door. Shimmering in the moonlight I admire the glowing hue of the mark at the base of the wooden door. If things had gone my way I would have been here sooner. My journey however took longer than intended. Being ensnared in a tall, handsome, dwarves net was not on my list of stops. Neither was the awkward conversation and interaction there after my freedom was restored. Perhaps if I were still in his custody I wouldn’t be complaining or at least not as much as before. Still, he seemed like a pompous ass trying to hide whatever good traits he has behind the brooding expression and crossed arms.  
But that smile. That cursed smile and ocean blue eyes with his black lashes and raven hair.  
“Can I help you?”  
Jumping out of my skin I look down at the Hobbit standing confused at the door. Thank goodness he pulled me from my unnecessarily obsessive thoughts. Smiling warmly, I nod “Hello, are you Mr. Baggins?”  
“I’m afraid to say yes but I can’t lie.”  
Blinking I’m caught off guard by his unusual response. Clearly the Hobbit has no interest in my being here nor does he seem the slightest bit thrilled for any sort of company. Rubbing my arm nervously I look around for any sign of Gandalf “Um, is Gandalf here by any chance?”  
The Hobbit raises a brow and I see the look of recognition “You know Gandalf the wondering wizard?”  
“Yes.”  
“You’re the girl, aren’t you?” the Hobbit asks pointing at me.  
“Yes?” I say awkwardly extending my hand.  
Sighing the Hobbit lets his head hang for a moment before straightening up and smiling “Forgive me. I-it’s been a long night. Bilbo Baggins at your service.”  
Smirking I shake his small hand firmly “Marina at yours.”  
Stepping aside Bilbo ushers me in. Stepping through the door I am welcomed by the smell of good food and a warm sense of comfort. However, the bliss of silence is nowhere to be found as the Hobbit hole is bustling with Dwarves hurrying back and forth. In the midst of the chaos and traffic is Gandalf with his head touching the ceiling.  
“Gandalf?” I call catching the attention of not only the grey wizard but every dwarf inside. All their eyes look to me and I shrink feeling the overwhelming sense of curiosity and even suspicion.  
“What’s a girly doing here?” a white-haired dwarf with tight bearded braids whispers to another with a piece of axe embedded in his head. Speaking in an old dwarvish language he responds and Gandalf nods in agreement “Yes, your right Bifur, this is my apprentice, Marina. She’s going to help you on your journey.”

Fili, Kili, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Nori, Dori, Dwalin, and Balin. The twelve dwarves whom were either brothers, cousins, close friends, or all the above hustled about. The first to greet me was the eldest dwarf, Balin, who looked nothing short of a smaller Santa Claus. He was a cheerful and kind soul who struck me to be just as wise as Gandalf. The pair of young brothers, Fili and Kili, were the next to greet me. They seemed more curious about me as if I were some ancient artifact.  
Fili was the bluntest of the two “It’s rare we see women about. At least none who aren’t old or still cradlers. Dwarf women are hard to find as well. Your built just like one minus the beard.”  
“Thank you?”  
Kili leans closer to me “But your twice as pretty, aye?” obviously the heavy flirt.  
“Kili would flirt with anything with doe eyes and a heartbeat.” A gruff and brute of a dwarf grumbles from a dark corner. His hairline is receding and on his bald head are dwarven tattoos adding even more fierceness to him. Nervously I size him up, but he catches me red handed.  
“What ye staring at…?!”  
Jumping I shake my head and grab the nearest chair “N-nothing! Sorry sir.” And I scurry away to the dining room.  
Despite Bilbo’s best efforts, every chair and stool were moved into the dining room including the entirety of his pantry. Every dwarf sits around the table with the gruff one to the left of me. Bofur who sits at the bottom of the table calls to the biggest red-haired dwarf at the head of the table. Tossing an egg “Bombur, catch!” and the egg lands perfectly in the larger dwarf’s mouth causing an erupt of cheers and laughter. The dwarves stuff their faces as if food were a scarcity. Past my thought of guilt for the Hobbits empty pantry I wonder back to the dark-haired dwarf. He had seemed hungry himself and I wonder how long my loaf of honey bread would last.  
“Eat my dear girl. You’re going to need your strength.”  
Looking to Gandalf next to me I speak instinctively “Gandalf, I know you said we were going to be traveling with a group of Dwarves, but I thought we would be taking them to the Iron Hills or Blue mountains. However, it seems as if there is talk of this place, Erebor. Where is Erebor? Is it their homeland or something?”  
Nervously the wizard avoids my question calling out to the smallest dwarf across the table “Ori, do give us some potatoes dear fellow.”  
All but shoving the bowl to us Gandalf clumsily catches it in his hands and begins piling potatoes on my plate. Shouting over my protests is Fili who walks across the table passing out overflowing pints of ale.  
“Who wants some? You? Alright, here you go. Here’s a pint for you!”  
When all the cups are passed Fili plops in his seat next to his brother and begins drinking. Spilling down their chins into theirs beards they drink until it’s all gone. Soon the eruptions of burps begin and like dominoes falling one goes after the other.  
“Cute.” I mumble and take a sip of water from my small cup.

*Bilbo*

Angry was not the word I would use. A Hobbit is always a good Host but only to a party he is expecting. This was no party of mine nor or my making. Only two little crumbs remained in my pantry and with each Tink of them hitting the floor my blood boils hotter and hotter. For once in my life I am considering murder. Hearing the sound of rattling plates, I hurry to the kitchen seeing the two young brothers’ pulling on my expensive last string of sausages and Bofur using my mother’s doily as a wipe. Snatching it from the dark-haired dwarf’s hand I grumble “Excuse me, that is a doily, not a dishcloth.”  
Bofur chuckles “But it’s full of holes.”  
Wiping the crumps off of it I smirk sarcastically “It’s supposed to look like that, its crochet.”  
As I walk away Bofur calls out “Oh, and a wonderful game too, if you’ve got the balls for it.”  
Infuriated I throw the doily onto the table stamping my foot “Bebother and confiscate these dwarves!”  
Gandalf enters in hearing my outburst. He furrows his brow in confusion “My dear Bilbo, what on earth is the matter?”  
“What’s the matter? I’m surrounded by dwarves! What are they doing here?”  
As the two brothers hoist the chain of sausages over their shoulders, they scuffle back into the dining room. An amused Gandalf watches them with a smile “They’re quite a merry gathering, once you get used to them.”  
Widening my eyes, I shake my head and finger “I don’t want to get use to them!”  
Gandalf follows me into the hallway where I turn facing the giant of a man. Motioning to the mud-covered rug I speak through clenched teeth “There’s mud trod into the carpet, they’ve pillaged the pantry! I’m not even going to tell you what they’ve done in the bathroom; they’ve all but DESTROYED the plumbing! I don’t understand what they’re doing in my house!”  
After my sudden break of anger the small voice speaks from the doorway of the dining room “Um, excuse me?”  
I look to see the girl from earlier standing there “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to interrupt, but what would you like for me to do with all the plates?”  
Before I can take the stack from her arms Fili walks over “Here you go Marina, give em to me.”  
Taking the plates, quickly Fili turns and throwing the plates to his brother down the hall. Kili proceeds to toss them into the kitchen where another dwarf seems to catch them and place them in the sink.   
Running back and forth I try to get them to stop “Excuse me, that’s my mother’s West Farthing crockery, it’s over a hundred years old!  
Continuously ignoring the, the dwarves go on about their throwing of my dishes. With their steady rhythm I hear a beat forming between the stomping, scraping, and dish clattering. Poking my head in the dining room a group of them led on by Bofur scrapes the knives together.  
“C-could you not do that? You’ll blunt them!” I exclaim.  
Mockingly Bofur laughs “Oooh do you hear that lads? He says well blunt the knives.”  
From the hall Fili and Kili continue to throw the dishes around, singing to the beat of the banging utensils.  
“Blunt the knives, bend the forks  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
Cut the cloth, tread on the fat  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor  
Splash the wine on every door!  
Dump the crocks in a boiling bowls  
Pound them up with a thumping pole  
When you're finished if they are whole  
Send them down the hall to roll  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!”

Pushing and making my way into the kitchen through the dwarves I see my dishes cleaned and stacked neatly on the table. The dwarves get in an uproar of laughter at my expression and Marina whose head is now soaked with soapy dish water. Giggling the shakes her head and heads out to the bathroom with the dwarf’s playful jests following her.   
As the laughter continues Gandalf smiles satisfied and sits down in a seat. Just as he lights his tobacco pipe a loud and almost haunting pound comes from the door.  
Every dwarf falls silent and looks nervous. Even Gandalf’s jolly expression falls into a grave look. They act as if the Grim Reaper were at the door. Just above a whisper Gandalf speaks  
“He is here.”


End file.
